Loth Rat Loth Cat Loth Wolf Run
by eye of sparta
Summary: What would of Happened if Ezra was raised by Loth cats and Loth wolves? Will contain Saberza and Kanera elements.
1. Chapter 1

The shadow of the Empire spreads over the Galaxy, only a few are brave enough to stand against it.

Lothal an Outer rim world controlled by the Galactic Empire, a small farming planet with its own City centre The planet holds many secrets from a long forgotten Jedi Temple to the mysterious and Extinct Loth Wolves.

For a young Ezra Bridger alone and injured in the dark alley he knew he was dying the blaster bolt hadn't killed him immediately, but he was dying as he subconsciously reached out with the force he called for help towards any who would listen. The Loth cats came one by one slipping from shadow to shadow till they laid down beside him adding their warmth to his but the Loth Cats weren't the only ones to come a shadow grew closer it seemed to draw away the light from the alleyway as it came closer, for young Ezra the being was just a large white blur with the last of his strength he reached out towards it and croaked out a plea for help before darkness overcame him.

The Alpha of the Loth wolves looked down upon Young Ezra he knew that he was dying from an injury gained while stealing, he knew that Ezra was an important person and must survive to perform his task for the future of the galaxy. He watched as the Loth cats came to Ezra's aid but he knew that even they couldn't save him now, so he decided that he must act he merged into the shadows and as he approaching he watched as Ezra reached out to him before he fell into unconsciousness. Reaching down he grabbed the back of his shirt and began to carry the young one to safety.

The sound of the Loth cats drew Ezra back into the waking world the light shining down through the mountains confused him for a moment before he realised that he was not alone, he was surrounded by a small army of Loth cats and they were all looking at him. As he took a moment to take in the sights he realised that his injuries were gone, quickly rising Ezra began to move around the clearing looking for anything to indicate where he was on Lothal Quickly finding a basket of Yogan's and an orange flight suit. Ezra quickly changed into the new clothes he quickly took a yogan and began to eat while petting a pure white Loth cat, that was when he felt it behind him the Loth cats weren't worried but when Ezra turned around he almost ran in terror before the Loth Wolf right behind him. For Ezra it was the most confusing thing in the world the giant wolf towered over his 7 year old body it could have killed him instantly, yet he awoke to food clothes and to find himself healed as he reached out in terror he almost felt a connection between them.

:This is my first story please review, I will attempt to fix any mistakes, If you don't like this story please say how you dislike it.


	2. Chapter 2

14 year old Ezra stared out onto the plains of Lothal from atop a medium sized rock, over the years he had changed from the scared kid into a boy of worth he stood there with his long blue hair hanging down all over his face in his raggedy orange flight suit with an armour piece strapped to his right leg. He felt Alpha approaching from the shadows of the rocks, I know that I need to go but I may not be coming back he remarked to the Loth wolf. Alpha just stood there and looked towards the boy that he had shown how to make use of his abilities as a force sensitive, Ezra released a sigh of exasperation "yeah yeah I'm going but you could always just show me how to travel elsewhere like you do first". As Alpha continued his stare Ezra understood that nothing more would be said as he began the trek towards his destiny.

Alpha watched Ezra walk off towards the city knowing that it could be the last time he could see him. Alpha couldn't help but think back on all of the times he has shared with Ezra, Alpha's fondest memory was off teaching Ezra how to hide in plain sight like the other Loth wolf's. As an afterthought Alpha turned towards a pair of Loth cats in the grass imploring them to follow and protect Ezra. The Loth cats scampered off towards Ezra, Where they proceeded to jump on him Alpha couldn't suppress a bark of laughter at the sight.

Ezra groaned as the weight of two Loth cats resting on his back made him laugh in surprise, As he turned back to Alpha Ezra was surprised to find him gone from the plains. In that moment he knew he was on his own no Alpha to back him up or get him out of trouble, like before when he robbed a imperial convoy the Storm troopers had cornered Ezra when alpha had appeared and in one moment put them all to sleep. The despair and loneliness hit Ezra all at once he was alone with no one to back him up and no one to lean on, when all of a sudden a meow from the Loth cats reminded him that he was never truly alone on the plains of Lothal. 

:Thank you for the support so far by reading this story.  
please give any critiscism you feel is needed.  
I will be getting into the main story of rebels in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Capital city was the same the despair blanketing the city completely, As Ezra walked into the marketplace with the Loth cats at his side. Seeing a Gotal merchant being harassed by two Imperial officers along with 4 Stormtroopers, as the officers began to arrest the merchant Ezra choose to hide himself in plain site as he closed in on the arrogant officers. Swiping the Com from the officers waist and then pulling back behind a couple of nearby crates, letting himself fade back into site deepening his voice he called into the com "Code Red all officers to the main square". As the officers ran off towards the Square Ezra approached the merchant repeating his message to the Imperials, Kneeling down to assist the merchant with his spilt merchandise waving off the thanks Ezra quickly passed off the offered fruit. Quickly following the Loth cats up the side of a nearby building much to the merchants confusion, crossing roofs towards the main square Ezra sat down to watch the Imperials argue over his mischief when it happened.

Kannan Jarrus formerly Caleb Dume kept watch on the crates his team was to liberate from the Empire, The fact that new Imperial forces where arriving onto the scene was disrupting his plans. That was when it happened his gaze was drawn to the roofs above the Imperial troops to a pair of Loth cats, Strange he thought but now is the time to act casually beginning his stroll down the street only stopping to signal his team.

To Ezra the strange man at the end of the street seemed to be what his instincts were guiding him to, the man was wearing a green shirt with a armour piece on his right arm and shoulder with his black hair in a ponytail. The man began to turn towards Ezra who quickly disappeared leaving only the two Loth cats sitting on the roof, Ezra watched even more intrigued that this strangers instincts had nearly caused the man to spot him. Determined to be more careful Ezra watched as he almost sauntered down the street stopping by a figure cloaked in shadow, after making a signal the shadowed figure stepped into the light revealing a familiar looking grey creature.

Ezra clearly remembered that sentient had been brawling with troopers around a destroyed tie fighter, after watching the fight for a while Ezra had gotten bored with watching Stormtroopers being knocked out. Ezra had then proceeded to retrieve a few important pieces of technology left unguarded by the Empire.

The strange man then proceeded to signal a Mandalorian in colourful armour before disappearing down an alleyway, As Ezra got up to follow he noticed that the Mandalorian was walking right towards the Imperial officers. Ezra watched on intrigued as the Mandalorian threw a small device onto an Imperial speeder Bike before walking away, the clueless trooper turned around to say something before deciding not to bother before he knew no more. The explosive shockwave buffeted Ezra and the Loth cats before watching the Imperial officer order his men to retreat with the crates, Smirking to himself Ezra turned to the Loth cats and stated lets have some fun with those troopers.

As the speeders came down the street Ezra watched the important man cut them off before proceeding to knock one out and shoot another, the last imperial must have been feeling overwhelmed exchanging fire with this unknown gunman before his fellow troopers arrived. Garazeb Orrelios watched the hated Bucket heads fire on Kannan he smiled in glee as he charged into the battle, grabbing the first trooper and smashing him into the second was satisfying before he approached the last two troopers and proceeded to smash there two heads together. Quickly scanning the area he noticed a pair of Loth cats sitting on the target crate but then a Kid fell from the sky, proceeded to insult him and then steal the target crate and speeder. Looking towards Kannan he asked "what now", Kannan Shocked out of his celebration by the Kid could only reply to Zeb with after that Kid.

Sabine Wren watched in amusement as a street rat raced towards her position with the stolen crate and a Loth cat, Launching herself from her vantage point onto the speeder she wasn't prepared for the pair of Loth cats tackling her off of the bike. Picking herself up off the ground she scowled at the pair of Loth cats that started to follow her towards the rendezvous point, grumbling to herself about how a pair of Loth cats beat the unstoppable Mando.

Watching the Loth cats tackling the Mandalorian off of the Bike made Ezra Laugh that such a confident warrior, would be taken by surprise like that as well as release a cute yell. For Zeb and Kannan where taken aback by the fact that the kid was able to loose Sabine with such a unorthodox tactic.

As the chase continued Ezra flew threw a crossfire between imperial troops and the strange man, evaded threw the marketplace before entering the main highway into and out of the capital. Ezra knew it was trouble as soon as the imperial speeders opened up on them, they hit the rear crate and the stabilizer sending Ezra off and into the opposite lane with only one crate left. When the strange man caught up he was alone and without any crates, As Ezra turned to him he said "whoever you are I stole this stuff fair and square what whatever this is".

For Kannan once he and Zeb had dealt with the Imperial Speeder Bike's he had reluctantly sent Zeb off with his crates to find the stolen one and return to the ship, now that he had cornered him he answered the kid "I'm the guy who was stealing that crate I'll admit you got pretty far but I have plans for that crate so todays not your day". The kid cockily replied "well todays not over yet" as soon as he finished I heard a tie fighter approaching, as I dived out of the way of the tie destroyed my speeder as I turned I saw the kid through the smoke.

As Ezra sped away he turned back and shouted "I'll be seeing ya" hearing the tie coming in again for another attack run, I concentrated on following my instincts but I messed up causing the speeder to be destroyed and me and the crate to go flying. As I stood preparing to disappear cannon fire came from behind me to destroy the tie, as I turned around I saw a light freighter hovering there with the interesting man on the ramp. He called out to me to come aboard as I prepared to run I saw a squadron of tie's approaching at high speed, Listening to my instincts I grabbed the crate and ran for the ramp jumping up with all of my might and I barely made it.

Kannan was watching Ezra as he grabbed the crate and ran for the ramp I thought he wasn't going to make it, but I was wrong he must have used the force to propel himself onto the ramp with the crate like that. As I helped him get the crate inside I saw Zeb's dislike for him but what surprised me was the fact that Sabine was glaring at a pair of Loth cats, as I approached Zeb opened the crate revealing the blasters the kid quickly ran up saying "do you know what I can get for these on the black market".

Felling disappointed at the contents of the crate Ezra's attention was quickly drawn to the large grey alien, when it said "there not yours" I quickly responded with "what I got to them first" but then the strange guy interrupted with "it doesn't matter who's first only who is last, and keep an eye on our friend's". Before he quickly ascended the ladder off into the ship and I made my way over to the Loth cats, the mandalorian quickly began to stare before I remarked "what you afraid of a pair of Loth cats.

:Here's the new chapter I hope I have fixed any of the grammar errors spotted by the reviewers.  
please feel free to review and remenber I don't own any of this, because it is a nonprofit fanmake.


End file.
